


第五十六章 共勉

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第五十六章 共勉

温宥到了家门口正要输密码门就打开了。  
“回来啦？”叶弓一把拖鞋放到他面前，俯身的时候头顶的发旋端端正正地对着温宥，温宥觉得可爱，伸出手戳了戳那个小旋子，问道：“怎么知道我回来了。”  
叶弓一捏住他作乱的手指直起身道：“你的脚步声我当然不会听错啊。”说罢掌心一转，就牵着温宥的手往餐桌走去，“我今天学着煲了个汤，你来尝尝。”  
“怎么想起来煲汤了？”温宥在餐桌前坐下，抬头问他。  
叶弓一从厨房端来汤锅，对他道：“之前脚伤不是加了那个王医生的微信吗，经常看他在朋友圈分享一些煲汤的经验，有些我看着不错就想煲给你补补。”  
温宥靠在椅子上笑，“补来做什么？”  
知道他又在开什么腔，叶弓一面不改色道：“耕耘男人的事业。”  
耕耘两字举重若轻，温宥伸手接过他递来的汤碗道：“那是得补补，毕竟要每日勤耕，不能懈怠。”  
叶弓一给自己也盛了一碗，轻笑道：“共勉。”  
喝完汤，叶弓一收好碗筷往厨房走 ，洗净放好后转身就被温宥困住，“煲汤手艺不错，喝完感觉可以立刻投身事业了。”  
叶弓一靠在流理台上，也不说话，就只看着他，眼里噙着笑意。  
温宥也不含糊，原本撑在两边的手抚上叶弓一的腰间，微微垂着头问他：“可以吗？”  
叶弓一偏过头看向一边：“你知道该怎么问我这种问题。”  
温宥笑了笑，没再多说，捏住他的下巴吻了上去。两个人不疾不徐地吻着，吻到叶弓一主动伸手搂住温宥的脖子，两个人这才跌跌撞撞地走到餐厅。  
叶弓一被推到餐桌上，温宥松开领口，抽出领带，在叶弓一的手腕处绑了个精巧的结，随后便将少年纯白的T恤推了上去，露出那修长健美的身体，温宥唇舌覆上那纯洁可爱的两点，挑弄与关照，使得身下的躯体开始微微颤栗。  
叶弓一的欲望被身上的人一点点唤醒，有些难耐地想要挣扎，但被绑缚的双手无法抽离，只能难耐地扭动着身体。他微微仰起头，看着身上的人祈求道：“哥，我想要。”  
温宥抬起双目，舌尖从他的胸前一直滑到唇边，舔弄着他的唇瓣低声道：“求我。”  
叶弓一仰头看着他，眼神湿润：“哥，求你，求你……”  
“求我干嘛？”温宥依旧不疾不徐地问道。  
“干我，弟弟求哥哥干。”叶弓一哑着嗓子道。  
温宥的气息暖热，他早就忍耐良久，果断褪下少年的裤子，扶住自己的性器朝那个期待的入口探去。这是被他调教过的身体，是成熟得恰到好处的果实。  
进入并不困难，他们的结合永远默契如一。饱胀感令人充实，叶弓一满足地呻吟出来。温宥挺动中欣赏着少年逐渐变粉的身体——这是他的玫瑰少年，他的可爱小猫。  
如约而至的快乐让叶弓一的眼角润湿落泪，温宥却没有就此饶过他，依旧进攻着那快乐的高地，使得桌上欲生欲死的人颤抖着哭喊出声，直到那滚烫的激流瞬间倾注。  
箍在温宥腰间的双腿终于脱力滑落，温宥俯身抹去他眼角的泪水，轻轻吻去那些泪痕。用鼓励的口吻道：“我的小猫真是越来越棒了。”  
叶弓一含住他拂过唇角的手指，眼泪的咸味令人回味，“这是我的汤。”


End file.
